Girls One Day, The Next Guys?
by Vocaloidluver01
Summary: Ring has entered an alternate dimension, where girls are guys and guys are girls. Ring must do everything she can to return back to her dimension, before it's too late. I suck at summaries.. Sorry. Hope you enjoy! Rated T because I felt like rating it T HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I have momentarily postponed, "I'm in love with my best friend?" Because I had this great idea for a story and I just HAD to write it. **

**Sorry to the people who were waiting for Chapter 4!  
**

Ring's P.O.V.

Someone knocked on my door.

Probably Rin trying to wake me up.

I groaned. For some reason I felt different today..

I got up and opened the door.

"What do you want.?" I demanded.

"Someone's moody." It wasn't Rin.. It was some other guy..

"Who are you?"

He laughed.

"Nice try, but you'll never fool me!" He grinned.

I must've looked really confused, because his grin quickly disappeared.

"It's me! Rinto..?" He looked at me.

Suddenly met head started to hurt.

_'Where have I heard that name?' _

_'Rinto... That's right, he's my childhood friend?' _

_'I thought my childhood friend was Rin..'_

No.. It couldn't be..

"Is she awake yet?!" A voice called.

A boy with pink hair walked up to me.

"Finally! You're awake!"

"Luki.. Not now." Rinto said firmly.

The boy, identified as Luki said,

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Ring has a case of amnesia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie. Here's the next chappie! Super sorry, I haven't updated in a while T.T**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DISCLAIMER: I SERIOUSLY DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, NO MATTER WHAT.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ring's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I just stared at them both. These two guys, supposedly know me.

"I know a cure for amnesia!" Luki exclaimed.

"Oh, what is it?" Rinto said.

"Close your eyes, Ring."

What? Is he going to like, rape me?!

I closed my eyes anyway.

Then, soft lips brushed against mine.

My eyes opened.

SLAP.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Luki winced in pain as I yelled and screamed at him.

Rinto stared in shock.

"Sorry! Now do you remember us?" Luki asked dumbly.

"Do you think I do?!" I snapped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Another extremely short chapter from VL01! Sorry.. ;u; I have too much homework. Blame the teachers. **

**Fans: Okie! -evil looks- **

**O.o" Please review! Reviews = More energy = Faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got around to updating this story! (finally..) **

**Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for delaying this update. **

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well.. Maybe if you meet all the others.." Rinto said.

"..Meito's drunk." Luki said plainly.

"Whatever! Let's go anyway~" Rinto exclaimed.

"C'mon Ring!"

Luki tugged on my arm, but I didn't budge.

"Are you still mad?"

".." I didn't reply.

"I'm sorry." "Please forgive me."

Luki got down on his knees and apologized.

I sighed.

"Let's go find Rinto."

"Does that mean you forgive me?!"

I didn't answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Downstairs)

"So.. Here are all your friends?" Luki doubtfully said.

I looked around to see.. A bunch of guys and several girls sitting around and eating.

"Yo! Ring is here!" Rinto shouted over all the noise.

All eyes were turned to me.

".. Hi." I shrugged.

A big commotion started.

People were yelling all at once and shouting my name.

"QUIET!" someone screamed.

"Eheh... Thanks, Lenka.." Rinto laughed nervously.

"Anyway, well.. Ring here has.. Amnesia."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at once.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She doesn't remember anything of us."

"We'll just introduce ourselves again!" someone in the back yelled.

"Okay! Everyone line up!" Someone ordered.

Everyone started moving at once and chairs were crashing down on the ground.

"Who's first?"

"Me!" A guy with teal hair raised his hand.

"Okay.."

I stood there, frozen. What was going on?

The guy stood up and said,

"How could you forget me? I'm your _boyfriend, _Mikuo."

What? Boyfriend? This guy? Not really my type..

"I don't think so.."

"Maybe a kiss would make you remember?"

That was already tried on me.

"Okay!" "Who's next?" Luki interrupted.

Thank god! I was scared there.

"I wasn't done yet!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm next!" A girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, said.

"B-but I wasn't done yet!" Mikuo whined.

The girl simply shoved him out of the way.

"Um..."

"Don't worry, he's fine."

I looked over at Mikuo and he was crumpled in the corner.

"Anyway. My name is Lenka. Nice to meet you. Again." She laughed.

"Nice to meet you too... Again.." I smiled.

"Rinto is my brother, so if he gets you in trouble.. Give me a call." Lenka said.

"Okay."

"H-hey! Lenka, I'll get you for that!"

They reminded me of Len and Rin. Always arguing.

I laughed.

They both stopped arguing and stared at me.

After a while, they laughed along with me.

It felt great.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Writer's cramp.. Severe writer's cramp. I guess I won't update for a couple days.**

**JUST KIDDING. I would never do that. Since you guys are so awesome. **

**Yeah.. See you soon!**

**VL01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update for you guys! A bunch of people followed, add to favorites and reviewed this fanfic, so I'm pretty happy right now! ^-^**

**I do not own Vocaloid. :) **

**Enjoy! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After everyone was doing re-introducing themselves to me, I asked Lenka to quiet down the group, so I could say something.

"Okay, okay!" "Ring has something to say." Lenka quieted the group down.

Then she went over to the corner and dragged Mikuo over.

"Owww... That hurts Lenka."

Everyone stared at me.

"Um.. Well... Before this morning, my friends were the opposite gender of you guys right now.." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked.

"Guys were girls and girls were guys." I said.

The guys were horrified.

"I was a girl? Ew!" Mikuo said.

Lenka smacked his head.

"Ow! Actually.. I think Lenka is a guy.." "In this world and the other world." He muttered.

Mikuo got a double-dose of smacks. Then, he was thrown into a different room.

"Anyway.." Lenka came back into the room, wiping her hands.

"So, you're saying that you're not from here...?" Rui asked.

"I guess?" "I'm not sure.." I said doubtfully.

They all looked solemn and sad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry.. Please don't be sad.." I apologized.

I heard a couple sniffles.

"Hey.. It's okay! We'll stick with you until you return to your world." Mikuo was suddenly in the room again.

I started to tear up. If I got close to these... these.. _people_, I would be sad when we have to part.

"Thank you."

I cried. My tears rolled down my cheeks.

"H-h-hey! It's okay.. Everything's okay." Mikuo stammered.

"It's okay, Ring! You don't have to cry.." Lenka said.

I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just.." I shook my head. "It's nothing.."

I lifted my head and smiled.

"I'm okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's getting late." I yawned.

We just came back from watching the movies.

After I had my little emotion burst, Rui suggested we go to the movies.

We ended up having a vote, between an action movie or a romance movie.

Most of the girls, including me, voted for the romance movie.

Majority won, which was the romance movie..

Mostly because Lenka was intimidating the guys..

"Yeah it is.." Lenka agreed.

"I can take you to your room.. In case you don't remember where it is."

"Can you? This house is huge..."

It was. There were 10 floors and lots of bedrooms. But this was the Vocaloid house.. and there are a lot of Vocaloids..

Makes sense now..

Lenka laughed and said, "Sure!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for taking me."

"No problem! If you have any problems, I'm right down the hall to the left and Mikuo's right across the hall."

"I would prefer for you to come to me if you have a problem. I don't trust that guy." She winked.

I laughed a bit and said, "Okay! Thanks again."

Lenka walked back to her room.

I shut the door and laid down on my bed.

_'I really miss the other world.. But I like this world too...' _I thought.

What would I do when I returned?

I've already made so many new friends in this world, and apparently I had a relationship with Mikuo..

I don't know.. I'm so confused right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Happy New Years! To all of you. I don't think I will be writing tomorrow, but I might. Maybe. **

**I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I was listening to a bunch of different songs with different moods, so.. That explains the  
**

**emotion burst from Ring.  
**

**I haven't been updating some fics in a long time because I'm very low on inspiration. I hope you guys understand.  
**

**I'll update as soon as I get some inspiration!  
**

**See you very soon,  
**

**VL01  
**


End file.
